1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns a low-recoil, high stopping power projectile. The invention is applicable to all calibers of hand-held or infantry weapons.
2. Brief Description of the Related Art
It is known that the stopping power of a projectile is inherent to its ability to dissipate a maximum of energy in a minimum of time upon impact of the target.
It is also known that the kinetic energy of a projectile, at a given distance, is given by the equation: ##EQU1## in which: m=mass of the projectile
Vr=residual projectile velocity at the given distance. PA1 Vo=weapon muzzle velocity PA1 m=mass of the projectile PA1 c=powder charge
Thus, Ec is directly proportional to the mass and the square of the residual velocity of the projectile. Furthermore, it is known that weapon recoil is detrimental to the aiming of the weapon, and therefore negatively affects the accuracy of the succeeding round, the ability to fire by bursts and the psychology of the marksman.
Recoil value is specified by the recoil impulse: EQU Ir=Vo(m.times.1.75c)
in which
Thus, the recoil impulse is directly proportional to both the mass and the muzzle velocity of the projectile.
The equations discussed above that the requirement of an elevated Ec is fundamentally incompatible with a low Ir.